vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tart
|-|Tart= |-|Tart V.2= Summary After having her village destroyed, Jeanne D' Arc was about to wish for her village to be restored, till she realized that the tragedy will only occur again. So instead she wished for the power to bring light to France. But what she didn't know was that the repercussions of her wish, may bring even more darkness into France... Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B '''| At least '''7-B, likely higher Name: Jeanne d' Arc, but usually simply called Tart Origin: First Appearance as a cameo in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Episode 12, is the protagonist of Puella Magi Tart Magica. Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely 13 or 14 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2 and Type 6), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Weapon Enhancing, Healing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Sword Mastery. Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | All of the above, improved Healing (Healed the black plague that Corbeau was spreading) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (Managed to harm Lapin, whose defense stat is a 3, making it comparable to the attack potency of Kyoko Sakura) | At least City level (Often compared to people of royal blood, just like Madoka Kaname. Also, has the strength stat equal to third timeline Madoka Kaname, which is a 6.) | At least City level, likely higher (Far stronger than her previous form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to third timeline Madoka Kaname, even the slowest magical girl has this level of speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class | At least City Class | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Had a hole blown through her by another Magical Girl, but said magical girl is regarded as one of the strongest by the book's data itself as well as enhanced through unknown means, additionally she was off guard at that time. Her defense stat is also the highest ever shown.) | Mountain level (Her durability is even higher than her attack potency) Stamina: Very High (Is rated as a 0.5 in Stamina, which is equal to Homura Akemi.) Range: At least City Block, likely more. Standard Equipment: Epee De Clovis Intelligence: At least above Average, likely High in combat (Has been trained by Riz, who is considered one of the weakest but also most dangerous magical girls because of her skills.) Weaknesses: Has a low-level resistance to alcohol, when drunk she can't resist hugging people. Feats: * Casually killed a witch the size of a fortress with the Epee De Clovis. * Has taken on and survived combat with enemies with far more experience in combat and prep time. Key: Restricted (By Epee De Clovis) | Full Power Base '''| '''Full Power Ver.2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magika Madoka Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7